


Home Office

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PerfectPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Somehow.





	Home Office

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-09-05 05:45am to 05:57am  
Inspiration: My wife longed to read such a scene.

Fuji Syusuke had always had unique hobbies. But when he asked for Tezuka's help during summer vacation, Tezuka could never have imagined what would really come to pass.

Right now, Tezuka was panting in front of Fuji's video camera while an excited Fuji eagerly recorded just how he masturbated. 

Recording it for the public.

At first, Tezuka had felt scandalized but then Fuji had explained that no one would ever see his face and that he had done this a million times already. After being shown the tensai's website, Fuji had admitted that this was how he paid for university so Tezuka had - with mixed feelings - agreed.

''Try to insert the tip of your fingernail into the slit, Kunimitsu. It will make it feel better.''

Tezuka groaned loudly as soon as he obeyed. That trick was really mean but oh so pleasurable. And having Fuji watch while he deliberately debauched himself was no mild turn-on either.

''You look really good, Kunimitsu. So fucking hot with your cock so hard and your balls already drawn tight. You're pretty close now, I'd wager. Very close.''

Tezuka's answering groan was almost guttural and his hands sped up, servicing his enflamed organ harder, faster until - finally - sticky come spurted all over them and he couldn't resist milking every last drop. 

When he came down, he heard Fuji's soft chuckle.

''You're really made for this, you know. When I recorded my first vid, I was so nervous I actually stayed flaccid and had to re-do the take several times.''

Tezuka tried not to blush, especially not during Fuji's next words no matter what had happens mere minutes past.

''You know, the website is pretty decent by now and I would like to repay you for you expertise.''

It ended on a purr and made Tezuka's hair want to stand.

''You know, maybe we could do this again? There are tons of things left and you seem to enjoy this as much as I do - at least presumably. So what do you say, Kunimitsu?''

Tezuka obviously thought about the question, after pulling blankets over himself. It was really chilly in here after you spent so much energy. 

''I think you're nuts. But the idea of not having to go out for work every night does sound appealing.''

Fuji beamed.

''So, we gonna have second round?''

''Not right now. And before you start, we're going to make a list of what you want to record and then build a schedule for every scene.''

''Like professionals?''

That really would have warranted that blush.

''In a way, yes.''

''In a way?''

''In a way.''

And that would be Tezuka's last comment on this matter.

For a very, very long time.


End file.
